Batwoman: The Daughter of Batman
by Island1212
Summary: On the day Batman was killed, crime in Gotham has risen. Now, after five years, Helena Wayne takes the mantle of Batwoman, promising to make Gotham a better place. Her first test however, is to uncover who is the new Scarecrow and bring him to justice.
1. Batman and Robin

**Hello, everyone and welcome to a DC story! For those of you who might have read the comic Wonders of the World, also known as Earth-2, you might have saw some new things in there. Like the fact that Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman dies and a lot of shit happened since then. I loved it at first, but then I heard of the cancellation and that pissed me off for a while. I also didn't like the fact that Helena Wayne became the Huntress instead of Batwoman and was sent to another universe for five years, also she killed a few people.**

**This story is a remake of that comic. I will also be writing a story about Supergirl, The Flash(Jay Garrick), and then after the Wonders of the World. Characters including Supergirl, Batwoman, Green Lantern(Alan Scott), Hawkgirl(Kendra Munoz or Kendra Saunders), and Wonder Woman. I will bring in the World Army, Val-Zod, Aquawoman, Doctor Fate, Batman II(Thomas Wayne), Accountable(Jimmy Olsen).**

**On to the story now… I own none of this, besides my own OC.**

Gotham city... for years I've been filling the streets of fear, so that everyone would see what I see. But my every attempt at driving this city to its knees is foiled by a man known as... the Batman. For years he has stopped my plans over and over, time again. Even with fear in him, he still manages to stop me. Not again.

Tonight is the night that I, the Scarecrow, will have my victory, and Gotham will be mine.

Screeching sounds of a car and police sirens hot the attention of nearby pedestrians. Usually criminals wouldn't give a damn about cops chasing them as bribing them could get them off their back easy. However, tonight that plan isn't going to work because Batman was on their tail also. All police vehicles stopped immediately after seeing the batmobile gaining ahead of them and onto the criminals. A black car that had way more armor than a normal tank has.

Within the speeding car, three mask men were shaking on the inside and out once they spotted the bat, "Shit! The bats gaining on us!".

"Can't you go any faster?!". The backseat man yells.

"Its going as fast as it can!".

Within the batmobile, Batman drove, staring intently at the car in front, "I'm surprise they haven't fired at us yet". The voice came from the passenger seat.

This person was what Gotham knows as being the third robin, as in Batman's third sidekick. This is the first that Batman has brought in a female robin, but this wasn't just an ordinary girl, this was the bat's little girl. This robin wore the usual red, black, yellow, and green look that previous robins wore. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail so that when she fights it wouldn't get in the way. Trained personally by him, she knows everything that he knows and uses it at best she can.

"Dad, are you okay?". She saw a bit of hesitation from him, but he quickly covers it up.

"I'm fine". She could easily tell that he was lying, it was one of the things that he had taught her about figuring a person out. Not even his mask could help him.

"Dad, is it the illness?".

"Helena, I'm fine, there is nothing to worry about". Despite his assurance to her, she was still worried for him.

The mask men were still going bat-shit crazy over the sight of Batman, "Fuck this, I'm not going back to jail!". The backseat man pulled out an automatic gun and fired upon the batmobile.

The bullets hardly did anything against the tank's hard armor plates, they just bounce of, including the widows. Helena smirked, "When will they learn?".

"Lets hope now". Batman pushes a button, a cannon pops from the hood of the tank.

The men sees this, "Is that a fucking cannon!?".

"I thought the bat doesn't kill!".

Batman was about to push the launch button, but is interrupted by Robin, who does it herself. The cannon shot out an electric energy blast at the car, the driver quickly loses control. He tries getting a control over it the best he could, but it was no use. When trying to stir it to the left, the car flips to the right and kept flipping about nine times before going into a complete stop upside down.

Batman and Robin gets out and investigate the criminals. The passenger crawls out and is grab by his shirt collar by Batman, "Talk".

"About what?". He was frighten.

"Where is the Scarecrow and what does he have plan for the bomb?". The word 'bomb' got the attention of Robin.

"What bomb?".

Ignoring her, Batman continues, "Where?!".

"H-He's trying to recreate it… trying out his new fear gas on it…".

"He's trying to launch it so that it could fill Gotham up?". He nods his head. "Where is he?".

"At the old Structure building, that's where he's going to do it". The sound of police sirens started coming, Batman drops him, but not without handcuffing him to the car with the other two.

Batman walks towards the batmobile, Robin looking at the man, before too following him.

Dropping it down, two men made a mistake by kicking it, "Careful, you fools! One slight accident and we'll never be insane again!". Scarecrow yells at the men who puts a medium, black device onto a chopper.

A man of average height, a bit skinny, and wore a black suit and a rip, dirty mask stared at them. The men tend not to look him in the eyes in fear that he'll use some of that fear on them, "Everything needs to be perfect".

"Mr. Scarecrow… sir?". A young man that doesn't look to be anywhere above the age of eighteen nervously called out his name. This young man, like the rest of Scarecrow's crew, wore a rip mask as well.

Scarecrow took a glance at him, slightly annoyed by someone calling him out. "What?".

"...With all due respect, sir, what is this thing?".

Scarecrow would get a bit angry by the stupid questions that people would ask him, but today was special. He could let this slide one time. He grabs the young man by his collar shirt, wrapping his left arm around his neck, "Walk with me, my boy". Scared, the young man does what he says not wanting something bad to happen to him. "What's your name? And don't lie to me either, I can tell when someone is scared".

"D-Deven. Deven Morse".

"Nice name. Now, you want to know what I'm doing here, huh? Well, don't worry because the plan is simple". Scarecrow looks to the sky. "I plan to launch that device over the Gotham

Robin continues to stare at her father and, knowing that he knows that he is getting stared at, "Helena, please".

"What was that guy talking about? A bomb? What bomb? And why does it look like you knew about it?".

"Because I did know about it. The Scarecrow hasn't appeared in Gotham for some time, no criminal activity from him, no threats, and no one yelling crazy in the streets. He left Gotham and I hoped that he'd left for good… until on the news a military sub was attacked and a device was missing."

"I haven't heard of no military device or even a sub getting attacked."p

"They were covering it, not wanting people to know that the military was attacked and that one of their devices was taken. They especially don't want anyone to know that the device was a bomb and not just any bomb, its a Bio-bomb. I'm guessing Scarecrow plans to launch it over Gotham and let fear rain down over the city."

"How do you know this?".

"I'm Batman". Robin just stared at him with an expression that clearly says, 'Really'.

It was within five minutes of their conversation that they finally made it to the old Structure building. A 50-story tower that has black spots around it indicating a fire had happened here, "What happened here?".

"The Joker". Batman says, before going into the building.

Inside the building everything was pure white with again black burnt spots at headed up, "You and the Joker really went all out, huh? Good thing he's lock up in Arkham, huh?".

"Yes". Batman says in a cold remark before stopping to see the top, "Helena, I want you to get back in the tank".

"Why?".

"Don't argue with…". Batman collapsed on one knee, Helena checks on him.

"Its getting worse, isn't it?".

"No… I can handle this".

"No you can't! Dad, please, I can help you. Isn't this what you wanted me to do? To become robin and take up your mantle? This isn't what mom wanted! She wouldn't want you to keep going like this. So, please, dad… let me help, you've trained me for this".

He could see the eyes of his wife within his daughter's, those big brownish eyes that melted his heart. "Okay". She smiled and helped him up. "I can't keep this up forever, so I need you to listen".

"Yo, Jacky, where's the beer?". A man with an automatic assault rifle called out to one of his comrades.

"Couldn't bring it, man, Scarecrow really wanted that fuckin' weapon here quick. Said something about it 'needing its juice'. What the fuck is that suppose to me?".

"Don't know, but I hope its better than working for the Joker".

"Has no loyalty for his own men-". A hand covers over his mouth, and pulls him behind a corner.

"Loyalty? I don't think the Joker knows what… Mark?". Drawing out his gun, he walked over to where his friend was at, but a hand grabs hold of his gun. Then small hands grab his head and Robin executed a kick to the face before doing a backwards jump landing on her feet.

They moved along, Robin shooting her batarangs at the cameras that wasn't burnt from the fire. The man in the security room saw what was happening along with the cameras that was going dark and grabs his walky-talky, "Scarecrow! It's the bat and his partner".

"Thats Robin to you!". Helena threw a batarang at his walky-talky destroying it and delivered a sidekick to the man's head.

"Scarecrow heard it, we gotta hurry". Batman says.

"Move it! Cover the door, I'm not going to let Batman ruin my plans again". As the men goes to the door, their guns drawn, Scarecrow goes to the bomb and took out a vial of something gray and injected it within the device.

Devon carefully grabs hold of a gun, but the weight of it surprised him. "Never held a gun before?". A tall dark-skinned man says to him, wearing an exact scarecrow mask as the rest of them.

"No… I didn't think Batman would show up".

"When a crazy person starts some shit in Gotham, Batman is there and tonight is his last". He cocks his shotgun.

As they waited at the door they starts to hear sounds coming towards them. Some were nervous, but knew the risk they were in and are willing to do anything to stay out of prison. The noise got closer, and with a small foot hitting their level they opened fire. Everyone nervously cocks their guns, and the slight slide of the door opening, everyone opened fired. As the bullets flew smoke started to fill the area they are at and the second the smoke started to reach the boss. "Enough!".

They stop, letting the air clear out for a sec, a shadow was seen leaning against the wall. A smile came upon the criminals faces at the sight of their victory. However, their smiles went away at the sight of not the bat, but at one of their own men that they have accidently shot. His body leaned on the wall, bullet holes were visible to see as he slides down the wall, blood splattered everywhere. "Shit! Is that Michael?".

"Forget about him. Where the hells the bat?!". As they were trying to figure out the situation, Scarecrow ordered two of them to move the device on board the chopper.

A small, black ball roll onto where they were and in seconds exploded. Gas came out, filling the air and making everyone cough. "Idiots!". Scarecrow says, covering his mouth. He then started to hear noises, but couldn't see what was happening, he didn't have to guess to know what was going on. He pulls out his handgun and a small trigger from his suit. "Batman". As the smoke descended, Batman and Robin appeared. "And I see you brought your little birdy with you too".

"Give it up, Scarecrow, you're finished".

"I don't think so, Bats". Deven came up behind Robin and grabs her by the neck with his arm. "Thank you, my boy. I didn't want no third wheel getting in my way with bats here".

"Don't you worry, Mr. Scarecrow, I-". The kid was cut off by a kick to the balls by Robin. He falls holding his privates.

Scarecrow shakes his head, "Why do I even bother? Kids these days just can't be counted on for anything".

"It's over". Batman says, stepping forward.

"Hold it, I think we both know what this is and what it can do, so I advise you to step back before things get ugly". Batman still takes a step forward resulting in Scarecrow shooting at the floor. "You just love to piss me off, don't you?".

"You're not getting away".

The chopper begins activating, the pilot giving his signal. "I would love to stay and play twenty questions with you, but I ain't the Joker, so bye". He starts shooting at Batman as he ran towards his escape chopper. Once inside, the chopper starts descending. "Oh, but before I go, I want to leave behind one last gift". He throws fear gas bomb at Batman.

Batman easily dodges it and so does Robin, but for Deven, he was hit straight in the face with it. His screamings were ignored by both father and daughter, and continues their pursuit of the crazed man. They both take out their grappling guns and fired at the chopper, grabbing onto its bottom. The two zip up and made it aboard, but Scarecrow was expecting them, with the trigger in his hand. "Too late". But before he could push it, Batman launch at him.

Tackling him, Batman manages to swat the trigger from his hand. "What the hell's going on back there?". The pilot yells, but got his answer when Robin sat in the passenger seat.

"My dad is kicking your boss' ass". She stuck her tongue out.

"Language!". Batman yells. He continues to take down Scarecrow, punching him multiple times in the face, but at that moment Batman felt his heart ache.

Scarecrow took this as an advantage and kicks him off him. "What's this? Are you at your peak?". He goes ahead to stomp on his head and continues to mock him. "This is my day to shine, Batman". He grabs the trigger.

"No you don't!". Robin jump him, but Scarecrow kneed her in the stomach.

"Little birdy, you're not that smart. I told you that this is my day to shine and when I mean something, I meant it". He looks at Batman who continues to hold his heart, amusing Scarecrow. "You know what? Perhaps this is the time to take off the mask, right?". He takes off his ruffle mask, and revealed his true face, a olive skin, dark eyes, and brownish hair young man.

"So… that's what you look like". Robin says.

He waves his hands in his hair, "I look good, don't I?".

She had a disgusted look on her face, "No!".

"Doesn't matter, kiddy, because in a short few minutes your city is going to be screaming in fear. And I will be known as the man who brought this city to its end". He looks over the city, smiling. "Hope you're not afraid of anything".

"Helena, jump!". Batman throws a batarang at the device, hitting at the containment system.

Robin just watch as her father tackles the Scarecrow again and then looks at the device. Smoke was coming from off the it and looked as if it was going to explode within any minute. "Dad…".

"Go!". Batman continues attacking Scarecrow.

"But… But…".

"Go!". He kicks her off the chopper, knowing full well what she had to do in that situation. As long as she is safe, he didn't care what happens to him. A tear slides down his face as he remembers the day she was born, the day he knew he had a choice of whether or not he should give up being Batman. But he knew that the reason he became batman was to protect the people of Gotham and give Helena a life he never had. "Helena… forgive me".

Robin quickly takes out her grappling gun and grapples onto a nearby building. She smashes through glass and lands a bit hard, but the moment she lands, she pops up towards the sky, "Dad!". A light came from the chopper and boom, the chopper exploded within pieces. Helena couldn't look away, her world was gone, the last person that was the last remains of her family was gone… and she couldn't do anything.

**What do you guys think? I know it was short, but just wanted to update you on my status on stories. Next chapter will come soon and longer, but I'll be working on Supergirl's story next so be patient. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Five Years Later

**The second story of Batwoman and in this. You will see her go through the memories of her parents before becoming Batwoman.**

**I don't own any of this, except my OCs.**

* * *

At Gotham's airlines, a private jet lands down, people began to approach the gates, but security stops them in their tracks. However, one man was allow through to greet the mysterious person. He was of 55, grey hairs he was developing on the sides and he wore a butler suit. The doors open and people immediately started taking pictures/pulled out microphones. The person that people were so hype to talk to was the last remaining relative of the Wayne's bloodline, Helena Martha Wayne.

Her hair has gotten longer since people last saw her, it now going to her shoulders. She wore a black suit that was a regular suit and a skirt and had on heels. She had a look that gave people to question. She didn't look as if she returned to anything important, besides the company that she is suppose to inherit at the right age. As she walked down the stairs, the butler smiles at the return of his master. The second she landed to the ground, she quietly whisper, "Good to see you, Alfred." And continues walking towards the limo.

Alfred bows and follows her afterwards, reporters began to ask questions.

"Ms. Wayne! Are you truly back from Princeton?".

"Helena Wayne! Are you planning to take control of the company?".

"Ms. Wayne! What are you planning to do about the rumors that your company is producing weapons?".

Even though she continues to ignore what they were saying, she couldn't ignore the last question. Alfred picked this up after his years with Bruce Wayne and knew she will be asking questions as well. Within the limo, she sat in the back as Alfred goes into the driver seat. Not only is he the Wayne Family's butler, but he is also their driver, but now her driver.

The second they left questions began to flow out of Helena.

"My company is producing weapons?". Her dark eyes were like daggers so sharp that it could make anyone flinch, but to Alfred he has seen too many… mainly from her mother.

"There have been rumors, ma'am. The GCPD is looking in on it. I heard Commissioner Barbara Gordon is leading the case."

The name Barbara got her interest. "Barbara… I didn't know her father retired."

"Three years ago. His daughter seems to be continuing the family legacy and has been putting away criminals nonstop."

"Good for her, this city needs people like her."

Alfred nods in approval as he continues to drive. Seeing her back made Alfred happy, but he could tell that she wasn't the same. This is the exact same situation that Bruce was in when he too returned after the deaths of his parents. He hopes that she too would try and follow the same path as her father… but not fully as him.

Helena continues to look out onto the streets of her city. Everything was the same, except things were a bit out of place, Barbara's influence she thinks. Now that she was back, what was she to do? Of course she would take control over her family's business, but something is telling her to continue on doing what she was doing before. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she might go back to being a vigilante, but she won't allow that.

She had spent five years attending school far from Gotham and now that she is back she intends on just working at her company. And that was how it was going to be.

* * *

"_Look out there, Helena." She looks to what her father was pointing at, but she saw nothing._

"_Nothing is out there, dad."_

"_No? I see people, and stores and stuff."_

"_You mean the homeless people?"._

"_Yes. They weren't always homeless, they had a life, family, money, and once owned their own stores. Now, they have nothing and it's all because people out there wants to hurt them without mercy. That's why we do whatever we can to help our city in anyways we can."_

"_You do this everyday?"._

"_That's right." He smiles at her. "And when you're grown up, you have to do the same as well."_

"_I will, dad." She gave him a hug. _

"_Thank you, sweetie. Now, lets go see your mother, she has a surprise for you."_

"_Will Richard be there?"._

"_Got a little crush on him, do you?"._

_Her cheeks were red, "NO!". He smiled at her attempt to hide her blush as best she could, but it was utter lessly adorable seeing her._

* * *

She smiled at the warm memory she had with her father. She was eight back then and also her father had much more darker hair, and much better health condition than he had before his death. Before she became robin she always spent time with her mother, Selina Kyle-Wayne, who was a former theft who married her father during his late adventures as Batman. Richard Grayson, an orphan, who was eventually became her father's sidekick after the deaths of his parents. He was like a brother to her, though she couldn't deny the fact she had feelings for him.

She hasn't seen Dick since the funeral, but she knows that he can handle himself. Gotham wasn't his city anymore.

"Mistress Wayne?". Helena got out of her memory, Alfred was holding the door for her.

She got out of the limo, and stare at the company that has been in her family for generations. Her father had told her of the beginning of the Wayne family when she was a kid. It being started as a dozen businesses and started by Judge Solomon Wayne and his brother Joshua. It was Judge Wayne who build Gotham City by hiring Cyrus Pinkney, an architect, who quickly became friends with him. The Waynes have made it their duty to keeping the city safe at any cost.

She will make this city better, but not as a person dress in a costume, but in a suit. Walking into the building got her some stares from the business men and women. She couldn't blame them, she was gone for five years and now returning back to run the company.

* * *

_Helena walked into the massive building, her father and mother walking in behind her. They both smiled at their daughter, as marvels at the structure of the place. Today, Bruce was going to show her around the office that he works at so that she could get a little insight on what she'll be doing in the future._

"_Is this where you work?". She looks around the office, a large window overseeing the city that was in front of his desk._

"_That's right, and soon you'll be working here."_

"_I'll be working here!? Cool!"._

_Her mother giggled to herself, "She's excited." Her mother had long brunette hair, dark eyes and a smile that would spot her something else, but to Helena, she was her mother._

"_Yeah." She sees a smile approaching his face and couldn't but smile as well._

* * *

She stood outside the door, the door that led to the meeting with the other boards. "Alfred, I'll handle it from here."

"As you wish, ma'am. I'll just be waiting in the car." He leaves.

In just three breaths, she went in and immediately everyone looked at her with a 'whoa' look spread over their faces. "Good evening, gentlemen and gentlewomen. I am Helena Wayne, and I have come back to take control of my family company. And after hearing the rumors of weapons being made, I say I want it back now." She now waited for them to say something.

"Ms. Wayne," A man of forty was standing in front of the other members, wearing glasses. "We know you must be angry with us on the matter of weapons being used, but I guarantee you that we have looked into this and fired the man responsible."

"And that is?".

"Robert Fries. A Cryogenic doctor at WayneTech. You might have heard of him, his uncle was Victor Fries."

"Mister Freeze."

"Yes. His work has been confiscated and everything is running smoothly from here on out." He was lying, she could tell he was lying. Her father has taught her everything about telling someone when they're lying and this guy was dead on.

His eyes twitched when he pointed out that they caught the person responsible. And she notice that he wiped off some sweat, the room was temp to a nice cool. She needs to find answers.

"Maybe, but I still would like to run my family company. I am a Wayne, after all." She saw the hesitation in his eyes, but quickly hid it from everyone.

"Of course, Ms. Wayne. You are old enough to run this at your own will."

* * *

"_Mom?". _

_Her mother looks at her while she was cooking with Alfred, "Yes, sweetie?"._

"_Where does Dad and Richard go during the night?"._

_Selina and Alfred have a quick stare, they knew that one day she would ask that question, and they were prepared to tell her. Selina crouch down to the height of her daughter, a smile plastered on her face._

"_You see, Helena, your father and Richard are saving the city, like those two people you hear on TV."_

_Helena's eyes almost pop out, "You mean Batman and Robin?!"._

_Selina looks at Alfred who smiles, "That's right. They're trying their hardest to make a difference in this city." Selina gave her daughter a rub on the head._

* * *

"Alan Berg."

"Hmm?". Alfred wondered if it was a question for him or just her talking to herself.

"He's the guy who's been running the company."

"He made a lot of charity runs."

"Yeah, I looked it up. But it's too sketchy and I know sketchy, it took me long enough to figure out about my father's daily night job. These charity runs was in areas where rumors about weapons were started."

"As I recall it wasn't the charity runs that got your attention. You think he may have something to do with it?".

"You're smarter than that, Alfred. You know that the moment charity runs were popping up with this guy he was connected."

Alfred smiles, "Indeed ma'am."

The drive home was smooth, except for the people in streets with signs that says 'The End Is Here', 'All Hail For The Scarecrow'. The Scarecrow surprised her, she had thought him to be dead along with her father five years ago.

"Alfred, what do they mean by the Scarecrow?".

"Rumors have it that the Scarecrow has returned, but I think it's some guy who wants to try and make a name for himself. he hasn't done anything major."

Helena continues to look out her window, the people holding up the signs were also wearing masks. The police began to take them away. "When did he return?".

"This year."

"And people have already began talking about him… this isn't right."

"Ma'am, if I must, what are you planning to do?".

"You're asking if I'm going to be robin? Or maybe Batwoman? No. I'm not that life anymore." Though she was thinking of what to do indeed on the situation. Her family have spent years trying to bring Wayne Industries to the top and she wasn't going to let anyone destroy it.

"A private detective. I need someone clean and could do the job with no worries whatsoever. Think you have anyone like that?".

"I do indeed."

* * *

"_Dad? Are you in here…". Helena was shock at what she was seeing, on her parents bed was her father covered in bandishes. Blood was soaking through them and the many cuts on her father's chest frightened her. She was about to scream when a hand came over her mouth and she was pulled from the room._

"_Shhh…" Taking their hands from her, it is revealed that it was Richard. A young man wearing a red shirt with a R on the left corner of his shirt. Green latex pants and gloves, and black cape with yellow color on the inside of it. He also wore a mask that covered around his eyes. _

_She was confused, what was he wearing? It looked absolutely familiar, almost like the one she sees on TV…_

"_Helena!". Selina calls out to her. Helena saw in each of her hands were cloths and some water, Alfred behind her had a bucket. "Richard, take her away from here."_

"_Yes, ma'am." _

_Even though pretesting, Helena was taken away as Selina and Alfred head into the room where Bruce was in._

* * *

"Master Wayne." Alfred called out to her. Within her home, Wayne Manor, the estate that too have been in the Wayne family for generations, Helena sat near the furnace, in the chair that her father once sat in. She got up and turn to face Alfred, "Victor Sage is here to see you."

"Let him in."

Going to do just that within a few seconds footsteps were heard. They were heavy, like combat boots and they squeaked, too. She hopes Alfred knows what he was doing bringing someone like this guy to do this job. It was night so that made the house a lot more noisy than before, but it doesn't affect her as she has trained in the dark. The footsteps stops, she could see the man standing, but clearly doesn't want to reveal himself.

"Sorry, I'm late I was just wrapping up my last investigation." She couldn't see his face, but could definitely see that he was wearing a black trench coat, black cargo pants and black shoes. She could also spot a black cap on his head (basically your typically private eye here.) "Also sorry, but I prefer to keep my face hidden… reasons I hope you'll understand."

"I do."

"Good. Your butler summaries what you want me to do."

"And that is?".

"You want me to investigate into your company's place, WayneTech, to see if any shady characters been there and to see about what really happened there. Basically you want me to follow Alan Berg around."

"Some coworkers said that he stays at the office late at night. Doesn't have anyone waiting for him at home."

"Workaholic. That's not healthy." She saw how that is. "I'll take care of it. To be quite frank, I was about to investigate it after some thugs got their hands on some pretty tech-out weapons. I put them down, but the weapons were made to be destroyed upon a touch. I think whoever gave them the weapons also didn't want anyone using them, but the people they supply it to."

A very smart thing to do whoever created that fail safe device.

"Anyway, Gotham's not usually my place, but after the Bat disappeared this city became different."

She turn to face the fireplace, this is what her father would do, she would sneak and overhear what her father had to say about a certain enemy he dealt with. "How different?".

"Though the GCPD is doing WAY more better at catching criminals there are still some things that they can't solve without the bat. Like rumors spreading that King Shark is now in charge of the Falcone Crime Family. Then there's the one that Firefly just killed Victor Zsasz, and the Riddler… well, the Riddler is still the riddler, except when the bat died he became quiet."

"What about the Joker?".

"He was captured five years ago. Apparently after Batman died he went on a killing spree after escaping Arkham and was captured by the GCPD. I believe James Gordon done it, but Joker was handed over to the World Army."

"What would they want with him?".

"Besides being a sociopath? I have no idea. I was thinking of going into it, but they aren't the typically military. They are far into the future, and they have people who could literally crush me into dust. But anyway, I'll see what's going on." She could hear his footsteps, but after a few heavy steps leaving it stops. "Your father was a good man."

She turns around around, "He was."

"Not only a man in business, but also a man who would do anything to keep this city safe. You share a lot of him, and deep inside you know what to do. I'm not telling you to take up the mantle, I'm just saying to not go against what he believed in. I've seen heroes do good and some who have crossed the line they weren't supposed to do. I hope that you will learn from what has occurred." And like that he leaves out the mansion.

His words… it cut her deep, the same words that her father would say. That man knows more about her father and Alfred knows it also.

"Who was he?".

"The Question. A friend of your father."

"He spoked of true words."

"That he has."

She goes to leave out the current room until she notice an object on the night counter. Obviously left here by the Question, it was an earpiece that she takes for this time. Alfred continues to look at her as she goes over to the family clock. He knew what she was thinking and decides not to do anything about, he knew that she was in control of her life and knows that this was what she wanted.

* * *

_Helena sat near the fireplace, her head down as she waited for her father to show up. Needless to say, she was freaking out over the fact that her father is Batman. She didn't know how long she was sitting here, but it felt like a long time and this was stressing her out more. She heard footsteps reaching her and sitting down across her was her father, Bruce Wayne. She saw the uneasy way he sat down, the wounds clearly didn't heal fully._

"_Helena… I know you have questions and you probably found the answers yourself… I just want you to know that everything I do I do for this city."_

"_I don't understand…"._

"_Remember when I said that we need to do whatever it takes to help this city?" She nods. "That's what I'm doing. This city is failing and needs guidance. The police is doing their best, but police work can't truly bring down the people who can't aren't reachable. That's why I'm here, to make sure that every criminal is brought to justice, but I don't kill. Killing is a path no will should take."_

"_But what if the bad guys don't stay down? What if they get much worse?"_

"_They will always come back, but some take themselves out when they realized they can't win. If I kill them then I am one of them and I should take my own life for that matter. That is a darkness that no one can come back from and I've seen what happens to people who crosses that line. They are never the same." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "We are Waynes. And even though Richard isn't a Wayne, he is family and he too wants to make this city better without the means of killing."_

_She understood her words, never have she heard so true words in all her life. Unbeknownst to them, Selina was smiling from behind a corner._

* * *

She opens the clock and made her hand into until she touch a switch that activated the clock to open to a secret entrance. It has been some time since she been down there, but it doesn't mean she forgot how to walk down it. She made her way down the stairs, everything was dark and bats everywhere. Alfred followed behind her, and soon as she hit the bottom, she made her way up to the computer that her father named 'Batcomputer". Activating it immediately awoken the bats, Alfred frightened by them.

"I have been your father's butler for many years and yet I still can't get over the fact about these bats."

"Their like pets."

"More like flying wall crawlers to me."

She glance around the slightly lit cave, the Batcave was where she and her father worked and where they would put trophies of the many villains they took down. There was the Riddlers staff, Joker's giant playing card, King Sharks real teeth, Black Mask's… mask, Firefly's old flame gun, Victor's knifes, Clue Master's bag of question marks. Various of villain gear was in here to remind us that they can be broken. She touches the chair, dust lingers on it, but wipes it off as she begins to type on it.

"Pinpointing where he is?".

"He wants me to do this. Time to learn what he got."

* * *

One security guard rested in a chair just outside of Wayne Industries' garage. Not wanting to wake him up and use his skills on him, Question just walks inside. No cars were in except a blue one parked near the top, the same place where Alan Berg was. "What are you doing here so late, Berg?". Question ask himself.

He goes to the elevator, sure he could do something a bit more stealth like, but this doesn't seem too much trouble. His in pocket he waited till it met to the top level where two guards happen to be just outside it. However, they weren't alive something he thought strange and alarming.

He puts two fingers to her ear, "Helena, you reading me?".

"What you got?".

"Two dead guards, bullet wounds. But the guards outside is ok, meaning that they came in from the front and didn't care about being spotted. Much have been silencers."

"Please! I gave you everything I got…" The sound of Alan came from the office.

"Hold that thought, someone is with Alan and it doesn't sound good."

"Wait, Question."

But he was already on the move, moving silently to a corner, he spotted a man in a mask with an AK-47, a typically weapon for thugs to have. He crouch down, getting a bit closer towards the guy and grab him by the neck. Putting him in a sleeper hold, the guy goes to sleep within seconds.

"Been awhile since I did that, but at least I know I still got it."

* * *

"I don't like this. Dead guards and in my company. Doesn't make sense. What the hell is Alan doing?".

* * *

"You really fucked up now, Alan!" A man in a mask similar to the other guy that Question knocked out held a crowbar. "Scarecrow ordered you to deliver on time and yet not only was it not delivered on time, there wasn't anything to deliver!" He began beating Alan into bloody pulp.

"P-Please… Robert… he got caught… I had no choice but to fire him… please understand…" Alan now had a black eye on his left eye, and a couple of bruises over his face and seems on his chest.

Getting tired of seeing this ambushed the guy closest to him. He jump him and grab his weapon, alerting the three men in the room, however instead of using the gun he simply toss it at the guy to his right. He then slid behind a couch as bullets began flying.

* * *

"Gunfire… he may need help…" She looks over at the suits that were worn by the her father, Dick's costume of robin, and her costume version of robin. Even if she wanted to out those costumes won't fit her. Her father's suit is too big for her and the others are small for a child to wear.

For now she just had to wait until it felt right to help.

* * *

The bullets continues to come at him, but he didn't have time and surely people would hear it and call the cops. That he cannot have right now, he had a job to do. Digging into his pocket he takes out a smoke bomb and toss it at them. Soon as the smoke filled the room, he goes in. Taking out the thugs and then meets with a coughing Alan, who was trying to find his glasses.

"Are these what you're looking for?". He handed him the glasses.

"Thank you, I… AHH!". Alan got a look at the Question's face, which was nothing, almost having a look of Slenderman to it.

"I know, but right now I don't need you to talk, but give me answers." He picks him up by his shirt collar and held him against the wall. "The thugs mentioned Scarecrow, why are you bringing him weapons?".

He was frightened, "I-It's the fears… they just keep coming…".

"Fears?".

"Yes! It happened three years ago, I was running this place until I was ambushed by some teens and they took me to this warehouse… I think it was a warehouse. Then out came him… the Scarecrow… he injected me with something he called, "Dream Awake". It brings your greatest in you, making you think it's real but it isn't… I think. I tried to fight it but it was too much and he gave me an offer: If I bring him the guns I get to go nightmare-free, however, there's a catch to this. The nightmare would only stop for a few days before they resurface and again I had no choice but to work for him again… the MAN'S A NIGHTMARE!".

Question drops him, leaving him to soak. "Did you hear that?".

[Helena]: Yes. He's back. Have Alfred told you about what happened to him?".

"Yes, your old man and him were battling in a chopter til it exploded ending both men. So this is copy cat."

[Helena]: If that's true then how did he do this? Create these new fear gas?".

"Maybe he too had an apprentice-Wait." Question got behind a corner.

[Helena]: Cops?

"I didn't hear sirens, but then again your office is on the highest part of the building."

He heard the noises getting closer and closer, they were getting to this room and this place didn't have any widows for him to climb out of. Even if it did it wouldn't mean anything as this building was tall and he would just land to his death.

[Helena]: Are you okay?

"Nothing big, just some more coming this way and a lot of them there is. I hope the cops get here soon." Speak of the it, sirens begin coming towards the building. "Well, then, thank god."

The sirens also alerts the others. "Shit, cops!".

"We can't leave yet. Grab Alan first, then we leave."

"Well so much for cops." Question says.

One of the men came in, Question was behind a chair as the man passes him. Springing up, Question grabs him and puts him in a sleeper hold, grabbing his gun in the process.

"You know how to use that…?". Says Alan, finally back sobbing.

"I only fired to distract criminals, not to use it on them."

"What? Do you not hear them out there? They'll kill us, you have to do something!".

"I will."

* * *

"Question? Question?".

"Perhaps he's taking a quick break."

Helena's heart beat began beaten slowly again, until gun fired was heard, following up after, she heard the Question yell in pain. "He's hurt." She gets up and heads to her right.

Lights flick on and on a circular motion was the batmobile, though dusty, it could still drive like no other. Before she could even get near it, Alfred stops her, "Master Helena, even if you do go there, what about what you're wearing? People will spot you and people will know who you are, who you used to be."

He made a fair point. She had no costume to prevent people from looking at her, and she doubt she's any good at her weapons again without the continuing training. But Victor was there at her office and soon will be dead or arrested. She had to do something.

"That's why I called in a few favors." Alfred goes back to the computer, typing in a few keys.

Lights flicker and the batmobile begins to levitate. The ground started to open and out came a black winged vehicle, almost like a batplane.

"How long has this been here?".

"It's not how long it's been here, but how long were you planning on staying in retirement." Alfred smiles.

* * *

Victor was hurt… really hurt. The bullet was lodge in deep within his right side, it makes it impossible for him to fully fire back at them, so taking cover was the only thing he can do at the time.

* * *

Police was lined up, hearing gunfire from the top level of the floor. Walking among the crowd and passing through the yellow tape was a tall woman. She had dark red hair, green eyes, wearing a small coat, jean pants and a white shirt. She also had the look of a badass that reads 'Don't cross me.'

She came to an officer, "What's going?".

"Lieutenant. Shots were fired here at 12:47 and ten minutes later more fired and they have stopped since."

"Wayne…".

Just then the sound of something making a swoosh sound was heard from above. Every cop and citizen lookup to see something float from the sky. "What the hell is that?". A random cop ask.

"I don't believe it… it's Batman!". Someone within the crowd says, which got the attention of everyone else screaming his name in cheer.

The Lieutenant on the other hand wasn't happy, "I want men in the building now! Capture everyone one, including Batman, do I make myself clear?".

Baffled at his boss' orders, the young officer nods his head.

* * *

Victor doesn't know how long he was going to last, he could hear them coming closer and he was out of ammo. At least he was going to die without any blood on his hands… besides from his own blood that is. However, luck was looking out for him as something covered the windows from the outside. It was like a bat of something and knew who was operating it.

"Like father, like daughter."

The plane points to the men and opened fire, but not on them, but at the walls to make as a distraction just so she could blow the windows. As the men retreated, Helena opens the doors.

"Jump!".

Victor got up slowly and begins running as fast as he can and jump ten feet into the plane. "Shit! I didn't think I was going to make it. Thanks for the save."

Helena begins to fly away, "So that's what you look like."

"It's a mask."

* * *

"Alan shot you?".

Victor was on a table in the batcave, Alfred was taking the bullet out and made him wince in pain. "Now, now. This isn't the first time you were shot."

"I know, but-Shit! This was the first time I was shot anywhere besides the arms. Anyway, yeah, the bastard shot me. I knocked him with a vase and pretty sure he's being taken in for questioning, no doubt he'll play the 'I was attacked' card."

"Yes."

As soon as the bullet was out, Victor puts on his trench coat, "So, are you back?".

Helena didn't answer him, she just looked at the costume once worn by her father, "Someone is developing weapons from within my company. Berg will hire guards to protect him, so Robert Fries is my next possibly bet."

"Nice, but don't think you're alone in this, I still want to solve this case, too. Plus you have Nightwing."

"Who?".

Victor looks to Alfred, who gives him a 'I forgot to tell her', "Richard Grayson. He goes by that name now."

"Oh… sounds nice."

"He's been doing work in Jump City, heard he even got himself a team there. You should call him up some time. I gotta go, my lead just pop up on a previous case."

"Oh?".

"Yeah, someone calling themselves the Toymaker just got spotted in Metropolis. A real wacko. See ya around, girl." He saluted her before leaving.

Silence quickly filled the room, Alfred really didn't like silence, "Well, then, shall I make some tea?".

"Alfred?".

"Yes?".

"Do you know anybody who could make a costume?."

"Certainly, madam."

* * *

Unknown Location

"Please, Mr. Scarecrow, I'm sorry. The cops just busted in and I was lucky to escape…" He covered in the darkness, everything was dark, not a soul in sight as he continues to beg for mercy, "Please… don't bring the nightmares back."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." The voice came out of nowhere. "You have followed my orders exactly as I planned, however, you did not give me Alan Berg. Instead you gave me nothing at all and that's what just PISSES ME OFF!".

"But… it was the Bat… he came back."

"Batman? Did you see him?".

"N-No…"

"Then HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WAS REALLY HIM! MAYBE IT WAS A FAKE!".

He whimpers, "God…" He hung his head down to the ground, hoping that someone, anyone would save him for he did not want to suffer what is to come next.

"God? There is no god, just Scarecrow." A sharp edge glass was thrown at the young man, the edge cutting his face that made a horizontal line. "My face! AHH! It hurts!".

Coming out of the shadows, a man of height walks over to the screaming man. He wore tattered jean pants, a similar tattered shirt, gloves, and even wore a mask that was also tattered. The mask, however, had something deep in there, his eyes were of wide eyed and bright red lines in them. As he crouch down he puts his ear to man's screams, hearing his sweet screams filled the room.

"You sound heavenly." He then grabs the man's head with both hands. "But you're off just a slight bit." A crack is heard and Scarecrow drops his head. "Dispose of this filth." Some guys come and drags the body away.

Scarecrow walks back into the darkness, pondering of at what he said about Batman returning, a possibility of that being not true. But he knows a certain bird who could have taken the mantle. Finally, he will finally get his revenge.

**Well, everyone this is it, Batwoman. The next one will go into a few days of her returning back to fighting crime and finding out more about the people that live in the city. I added The Question in this and more heroes will be shown on this as well so keep reading to see more of them. Alan Berg will return, Barbara Gordon will being digging into more about Batwoman, and who is this mysterious Scarecrow? All answers will be revealed once you read more of this. Also favor, follow, and review on it. Working on Supergirl now.**


End file.
